The Godfather & The Grandfather
by Tidia
Summary: Brotherhood Universe. Little explanation on how Dean got introduced to The Godfather by Caleb. The Grandfather is an introduction to Cullen, Caleb's adopted grandfather.
1. The Godfather

Title: The Godfather & The Grandfather

By: Tidia

Beta: Mog

Disclaimer: Supernatural not owned by me, and Ridley created The Brotherhood Universe

Notes: I can't post my story, Offerings and Takings until Ridley finishes To The Victor. So in the meantime I figured I would have some fun. I had two little ideas and they dont go together but they are short. This one is finished and hopefully the other one will be by next week or so. Thank you to Mog for unexpectingly betaing for me. I have driven her crazy today. Hello all readers!

The Godfather

"Dad, he just has the sniffles. He can go with you." Caleb said as he pulled a knit hat on Dean's head so that it covered his eyes. Caleb fixed the situation when he heard the muffled sounds.

Mac frowned. "You're a doctor now? Maybe when you finish high school, and you won't unless you do your homework."

Caleb sighed, the term's progress report had come on Thursday with the remark that he was not working to his full potential. That coupled with being caught with a girl in his room had resulted in Ames lockdown for two weeks. Caleb didn't know what was worse for Mac- having a son that was lazy in school or one with raging hormones. "I get it."

"Dean needs to stay here, rest up and drink plenty of liquids." The Winchester brothers had been unexpectedly deposited with Mac while John took care of a nearby, long weekend hunt. Caleb figured he could use the Winchesters to his advantage for some alone time, easily convincing Sam he should suggest a trip to the Natural History Museum. Instead, it backfired and he was drafted into babysitting duty because Dean was sick. "All right Dean? You can go back to the couch, son."

Dean nodded, leaving a trail of his hat, shoes, and jacket as he made his way back to the couch and under the blankets.

"I want to go to the moo-seum. You promised," Sam said tugging on Mac's sleeve, hopping back and forth.

Mac smiled at the little boy then looked at Caleb. "We'll be back in a few hours, and we will go over your homework at that time."

Caleb narrowed his eyes, fuming, and instead of retorting, turned his back as Sam and his father left. He stomped to the couch, putting his hand out. "Give me back the twenty."

The teen heard Dean coughing under the blankets, then a hand came out with the money. "I tried."

Caleb grabbed the money with two fingers, then stuffed it in his pocket. A part of him hoped he would get Dean's cold and then die, therefore avoiding his homework and punishment. "Deuce, that wasn't trying. That was pathetic."

Dean sneezed, coming out from under the blankets; he shrugged his shoulders then wiped his nose on his sleeve.

"That's gross." Caleb threw the sick child a box of tissues that Mac had left on the coffee table along with medicine and a written time table of when Dean should get his next dose.

Dean rigorously wiped his nose, the chapped skin brightening red for a moment before settling into a strong pink shade. "Tell your friend to come over."

It was tempting to call Melissa, leave Dean in the living room watching a video and retire to the privacy of his bedroom, but having a coughing, sneezing kid around would kill the mood he would be trying to create. "I don't think so."

Instead Caleb went to the VCR, going through the labels of some copies he had acquired.

"Mac said you were supposed to do homework."

Caleb turned his head; Dean had placed the blanket over his head so only his face was visible. "You a narc too?"

"No," Dean harrumphed. "I didn't want to stay here with you, you know. I wanted to go to the museum."

Caleb snorted, focusing back on finding the tape he was looking for. "Not like that."

"Mac didn't want to take me."

Caleb frowned. Dean wasn't one to whine or complain. The teen felt a twinge of guilt; he had sold the Natural History like it was the eighth wonder of the world. "Come on, you know that's not true.

Dean looked down at the green and white plaid of the blanket, tracing one of the lines. "He likes Sammy best."

Caleb scratched his head, not wanting to confirm what he also believed. "Well, you're my favorite—just don't tell anyone… ever,'kay."

The boy shrugged, changing subjects. "Did Mac bring a snack for Sam? He likes a snack."

The teen sighed, turning back to his mission. "Mac and Sam will be fine." He grinned as he found the tape, and pushed it into the VCR.

"What're we watching?" Dean said, lying back down.

Caleb gestured for the boy to scoot over, then adjusted the blankets, tucking Dean in. "You'll love this-"

-----------

The rectory was quiet; Jim was in his office catching up on some paperwork. The phone rang, and he could hear his secretary saying she would put the call directly through. The church secretary was rather militant when it came to screening calls. There were few people who received the special privilege of not being cleared.

_"Pastor Jim?"_

"Dean, sounds like you have a cold." Jim had arranged for John's hunt in Vermont, and strongly suggested he bring the children to Mackland for the weekend. He didn't like it when Dean and Sam were left on their own.

_"Yeah, but it's better."_

Jim was relieved. He was the boys' emergency contact, but they should be safe with a doctor - still, John's boys seemed to attract trouble so one couldn't be too secure. "I see. Why the phone call?"

_"Is Dad like Luca Brasi?"_

"Who?" Jim didn't recognize the foreign name. "Your father is John Winchester.I really can't compare him to a person I don't know." The pastor could here some muffled sounds; Dean was having a conversation with someone else.

_"I mean is he your enforcer?"_

"A what?" Jim rested his chin on his hand. He had a feeling Caleb was the the other person with Dean. They were good boys, but they acted out in the strangest ways.

_"Should we call you Don instead of Pastor?"_

He knew if he just waited Dean would reveal the truth. Although he was aware of current events, he didn't keep up with music and movies, but even he recognized the reference. "Put Caleb on the phone, Dean."

_"Okay." _

There were again some muffled sounds, then a clink before_, "Hey, Jim, what's up?"_

The pastor sighed, engaging his patience. This was taking time away from his paperwork; he pushed the numbers of last week's offertory to the side. "Caleb, Dean is asking me inappropriate questions. Can you tell me why?"

_"He's high on cold meds. Insisted on calling you even though I said it was a bad idea." _

_"Damien! I heard that. You're lyin'. Jim! He's lying!" _

_Caleb made an oomph sound and Jim suspected a small fist had just made contact. "Like I said - loopy on cold meds. You know how kids get." _

Jim waited for Dean, but there was no sound. Caleb probably had a hand over his mouth or was somehow restraining the little boy. The pastor had played along long enough. "The Godfather, Caleb?"

_"It's a classic." There was no remorse in the teen's voice._

The pastor shook his head. Caleb was trying to skip into adulthood, but he was a typical teen in thinking he knew everything. "At his age _The Sword in the Stone_ is a classic."

_"Sounds kinda racy, Jim."_

Mackland had been complaining to Jim about the teen's hormones. The doctor did not want to be a young grandfather. "Is your father home?"

_"He took Sammy to the museum."_

"I see." Jim made a mental list of his choices, and what degree of trouble would then be applied to Caleb. His silence must have been unnerving to the teen.

_"Are you going to tell him?"_

Jim made his decision. "Oh, no, I'm sure John will attend to this matter."

_"John?"_

Caleb's voice had risen in pitch. "Yes, Luca Brasi, the enforcer."

_"John doesn't need to know. I mean, Deuce is fine - right Deuce?"_ Jim pulled the phone slightly away from his ear, expecting the cluttering sounds again. A young voice shouted for him.

_"Jim, he covered my face with the blanket!"_

The pastor addressed Caleb. "When something concerns John's son he needs to know. I'm sorry Caleb; hopefully you won't be … what's that expression?" Jim retained his seriousness, though he was stifling a laugh. "Sleeping with the fishes." The pastor hung up the phone over Caleb's protest, and reclined back in his chair pondering the similarities between The Brotherhood and The Mafia.


	2. The Grandfather

The Grandfather

By: Tidia

Disclaimer: see part 1

Notes: Happy Birthday Ridley! All mistakes are my own. This is just a little part about Cullen because I thought I was bored, but then really I wasn't. These stories are not connected…one was about the Godfather movie and this is about Cullen meeting the Winchesters

Part 1

The doorman had called up while Mac was getting dressed, asking for approval for a Mr. Johnathan and his two sons. Caleb said that the man was Mac's personal hairdresser, granted his permission, and hadn't told his father of the unexpected guests. They were running late, somehow Caleb was been to blame. He was expected to fly in earlier from Auburn, but a cult contact wanted a meeting so from the airport he had gone to New Jersey. His lateness had worried his father.

He was re-tying his tie in the hallway mirror; Mac came towards him, maneuvering his cufflinks.

"I heard the phone. . ."

"About that," Caleb started to explain, but was interrupted by the knock on the door. He opened the door.

Caleb grinned at Mac's confused reaction. "You're. . . here."

"Yeah, surprise." John walked in, uninvited with Dean and Sam, their bags hitched on their shoulders, following behind. "Junior here said I was your beautician."

Mackland's gaze flitted between his son and John. "You said what?"

"Are you coming or going?" John asked, interrupting Caleb's reply.

"Hey, Runt" Caleb ruffled Sam's hair. He held out his fist to Dean and they punched them together.

"Who died?"

"Very funny, Deuce. This is formalwear." He creased the lapels of his jacket.

"Walmart sells tuxes?" John commented.

Caleb shrugged. His father hated the large department store, and how they effected small businesses. Caleb purposefully shopped there to annoy his father. However, the tuxedo was from Sak's.

Mac finally reacted to the Winchester, stepped to the side, allowing them further entry. "We were leaving-"

"My next grandmother-" Caleb said with a wink to Dean.

"Caleb. . ." his father warned.

"Dad's a little sensitive." Caleb bent his head towards John. "But he knows Cullen isn't getting married again. I give them credit for trying-he's a wealthy, eligible, widower. The latest gold digging contestant is throwing him a birthday party."

"Got you up from Auburn," John commented.

"Someone has to be the bodyguard." Caleb tapped his father on the chest. He was also considered a wealthy, eligible bachelor in New York society, and these parties brought out the worse in some women.

"Come with us," Mackland suggested. "Caleb believes the divorcées are going to get me, but having you along may deflect them."

John shook his head. "Not my scene."

"Will there be cake?" Sam asked, perking up from rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Hell, yeah," Caleb grabbed Sam from behind, pulling the mock protesting child.

"I'll go." Sam laughed, tugging at Caleb's hands.

"Deuce?"

"We should stay here with Dad." Dean's retort was directed at his brother.

"I wanna go." Sam freed his arms and crossed them in protest.

"It's not our thing, Sam." Dean accentuated his brother's name.

Caleb frowned. It was easy to read the thought on Dean's mind. They wouldn't fit in to the social circle, and may embarrass themselves, or worse, Mac and Caleb.

"My father hasn't made your acquaintance and he's been curious." Mac crouched down to meet Dean's gaze. "He has been asking for quite a long time, and would be upset to lose such an opportunity."

"You can go with what your wearing, Dude. Hell, I can't even tie this thing. I'll change into some jeans and we can go." Caleb lifted the collar of his shirt to pull the tie out, but his hand was caught by John, who pulled him in closer, then expertly tied the bow tie. "You're just full of surprises." Caleb wondered how John knew how to tie a bow tie, and when he had last done it.

John gave Caleb a shove. "Boys, I think you should go. Keep an eye on them for me."

Sam beamed, happy he was getting to do what he wanted, while his brother looked down and scuffed his shoe. Caleb hoped Cullen would impress the teenager, and put him at ease.

Part 2

Dean kept darting looks to his brother's back. Sam was walking amicably with Mackland toward the limousine. Dean knew Mac was rich, but it was something he didn't think about. Dad was firm about accepting handouts and assistance. But Mac and Caleb's kind of rich went beyond having a nice house. It was fancy schools with uniforms, servants and having access to everything.

Dean understood boundaries much better than limitless possibility. In his world he knew what was expected and how to act. Dean winced as he felt the slap on the back of his head. "What?" he scowled at Caleb as he rubbed the spot.

"You're going to sit next to me. We're not sending you to eat in the kitchen. Loosen up, Deuce. Being a hunter means you have to adapt."

"Hunters wear camo, too." Dean picked at his jacket. Their jeans and t-shirts were going to be out of place.

"Clothes don't make the man. Right, Dad?" Caleb said as they slid into the backseat of the car.

"In Caleb's case, he wears things to annoy me."

Caleb elbowed Dean. "Whatever happened to my 'Architects Do It With Models' shirt? It was one of my favorites. Bobby gave it to me."

Mac leaned back in his seat. "Yes, and from what I was hearing you were trying to live up to the slogan."

Caleb snorted. "I dream big."

Dean's eyes widened in surprise, Mac wasn't one to mention sex in front of Sam. He usually was careful about his words.

The doctor must have noticed Dean's reaction. He wiped down his face and turned to Sam who was playing with the buttons inside the car. "Ahh, Sam, what I meant is that-"

"Yeah, now would be a great time to explain the birds and the bees." Caleb crossed his arms.

"Dean already did that." Sam said, not paying attention to the adults.

Caleb and Mac shifted their attention to Dean instead. He shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah, I bought him a book. The study of birds is called ornithology. Bees are part of the insect kingdom. What did you think he meant?" Dean grinned, playing innocent.

"Cullen's gonna love you." Caleb said with a laugh.

However, Helen, Cullen's latest girlfriend looked down at the Winchester brothers when they arrived at the stately brick home. Sam was oblivious to Helen's condescension, taking in the marble floor, chandeliers and dark wood.

"I need to go and make the rounds." Mac sighed. "You'll be sitting next to Caleb. I think I am seated next to the chief at the hospital"

"I have your back," Caleb commented. "I see Ms. Welch is here. She hasn't seen you yet, so if you go that way, you can avoid her."

"Thank you, son." Dean watched Mac put a smile on his face, and square his shoulders as he went to mingle in the opposite direction of Ms. Welch.

There had to be about one hundred people gathered. Dean placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to make sure he would not lose him in the large crowd of partygoers. "Maybe we should go."

"No way, Deuce. These people are nobodies." Caleb's hand clamped down on Dean's shoulder. "Your dad is The Knight-none of them can say that. Let's meet Cullen." Caleb pointed to the center of the decorated room where a larger group had gathered.

The Brotherhood was a secret organization. It wasn't like there was an office building, and he could point to it and say his father worked there. Their lives were made up of squalid motels and backwater cabins.

They approached a tall, thin man with gray hair surrounded by similar men. He was holding an amber colored drink. The people seem to part for Caleb, either from recognition or his domineering presence. The gray haired man passed off his drink and wrapped his arms around Caleb in a warm greeting. "I wasn't expecting you to give up a weekend at Auburn for me unless you've come to tell me you've changed your major?"

Caleb shook his head. "Sorry, not going to happen."

"Happy Birthday." Sam stepped away from Dean and put his hand out.

"Thank you." Cullen glanced at Caleb, then to Dean and finally back at Sam. "You must be the Winchester boys. Sam," he pumped Sam's little hand, "and Dean." Cullen put his hand out, which Dean accepted. "I finally have the honor of meeting my grandson's partners in crime."

"Caleb always tells us he's the boss, so we're not partners." Sam shrugged his shoulders.

Cullen bent down, closer to the younger Winchester. "So you are saying he's the ringleader."

"We like to give the blame to him when we can," Dean added.

Cullen stood to his full height and clapped his hands together. "I like these boys."

"Not once you get to know them better. . ." Caleb growled and cuffed Dean on the back of the head. Their conversation was interrupted by a ringing of a bell, announcing dinner was served.

Helen came to Cullen's side, gripping his elbow. He patted her hand, but spoke to the boys. "After all this, we'll talk."

They were seated at a table with the Ames family. Caleb told Dean the connections—great aunts, second cousins and the like, but it was overwhelming. The Winchesters had only had each other, and meeting their grandfather had convinced Dean they were better off on their own. Caleb was smiling, enjoying himself and seeming normal, not a hunter at all. Dean listened, learning more about Caleb to hold over him at another time.

Sam steadily ate everything put in front of him with a, "S'good."

Dean didn't recognize what was on his plate, but there was a lot of green stuff. At least the second course had meat involved, though some seafood was near it. He was drinking water, had assumed Sam was doing the same thing until he saw his little brother take gulp from a half filled champagne glass, which was promptly refilled.

Dean wondered how many times the waiter had done that. "Don't drink that."

"It's like soda. I like it." Sam shrugged, ignoring his brother. "Caleb's uncle said it was okay."

Dean narrowed his eyes at the jovial man sitting on the other side of Sam. He elbowed Caleb, sitting next to him. "Hey-" Dean pointed to his brother who was taking another gulp of bubbly.

"A sip won't-" Caleb cut himself off as Sam downed the whole glass. "Well, damn." The older hunter gestured for the waiter to stop filling the glass. "Sammy, seems like you have a problem."

Sam smiled and burped, the whole table laughed, causing Sam to go into a fit of the giggles.

"I'm sorry, man. I thought he knew better." Dean stared at his brother who was basking in the attention of those at the table, but his eyes were shiny bright.

"Mac's gonna kill me." Caleb wiped down his mouth. "No worries though. It's champagne-he'll end up sleeping it off. Take it from experience."

Dean kept a watch over his brother, noticing his head bobbing towards desert. The first time, Sam caught himself, however, the second time, Dean was on guard. He moved the cake plate just as Sam head landed on the table, asleep.

"Great reflexes," Caleb commented, sliding his chair back. "We can take him into the den."

Dean followed the older hunter into the side room, away from the commotion of the party. The room was similar to Mac's study with a desk, books and dark leather couch. Caleb carefully laid Sam on the couch. Sam shifted, and returned to snoring. Dean took a seat next to his brother.

"Deuce, I'll be right back. I'm just going to tell Mac that we're in here."

"I'm not some kid, Damien," Dean stated. His father always left him in charge while he was hunting. "We can head back to Mac's place if you want to call that car back."

Caleb shook his head. "It's winding down out there. We'll be outta here soon. Okay?"

"Whatever." Dean put his feet up on the coffee table.

Caleb lifted his hand to gesture five minutes, but ten minutes later it was Cullen who opened the door. Dean dropped his feet off the table, and sat up straighter.

"Caleb said I would find you in here. He's been detained." Cullen glanced at Sam.

"Redhead or blonde?" Dean wondered out loud.

Cullen chuckled. "You know him well. A blonde who was a former acquaintance."

Dean felt encouraged by Cullen and continued with his questions. "Was he the dumper or the dumpee?"

The older man rubbed his chin. "I think the latter."

"He likes the challenge." Dean smirked, thinking of Caleb's conquest stories. Stories he wasn't supposed to hear about, but his older friend revealed nonetheless.

"That he does. Like his grandfather." Cullen rested a hand against his chest. "Do you know he brought my son and I back together?"

"Family's important." The statement was a code Dean lived by.

Cullen nodded his head. "They're the people you can count on." He placed a hand on Sam's forehead. "Caleb counts you and your brother as part of his family."

Dean looked at his sneakers, uncomfortable Cullen was so open with emotions instead of hiding behind sarcasm and jokes. "There's a party out there for you. You don't have to keep me company."

Caleb's grandfather tugged his tie so it fluttered open. "Them? I don't know most of them-Helen invited them." He walked over to a table that held two decanters and some glasses on a silver tray. "Would you like some?"

"Sure." Dean eyed the amber liquid, licking his lips at having the opportunity to taste some hard liquor. But Cullen filled a glass with soda water then added a few drops of the liquor. "I've had a beer."

"And now you've had a scotch and soda." Cullen brought him the short crystal tumbler.

"More like soda with scotch." Dean grumbled, putting the drink to his lips and only tasting water.

Cullen ignored him, taking one of the seats near the chessboard. "Caleb's told me a lot about you." He picked up one of the pieces. "Do you play?"

Dean got up from the couch after checking that his brother was still sleeping heavily. "Yeah. He's told me a lot about you. This just a friendly game?" Jim had shown him the basics, then practiced with him over time. His father had encouraged it, saying knowing how to play chess helped with military tactics.

"What's fun about that?" Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Ten dollars?"

"I got twenty." Dean pulled the crumpled bill from his pocket. He always made sure he had some extra money, saved it in case Sam needed something while their father was away.

"Twenty it is." Cullen adjusted the chess pieces.

It was a tense game, Dean chewing the inside of his cheek as he made his decisions. Cullen nodded with approval, had more experience, but still kept the game going even though Dean caught on two occasions the game should have been finished.

"Checkmate." Dean slumped back in his chair, unsatisfied with his win.

"Very well done." Cullen pulled his wallet from the inside of his jacket and slid the twenty across the table.

Dean shook his head. "You lost on purpose."

"I'm a grandfather- it's what I do."

"'cause we're not poor." Dean pushed the money back. He was not going to take a handout.

"I didn't say that." Cullen pushed the money back to the center of the table.

"Okay." Dean was not going to take the money. He stood up, went to check on Sam.

"Do you want to be rich?" Cullen stood, bringing his empty glass back to the silver tray.

"Sure, I guess." Dean tucked the blanket around Sam, pushing him over so he wasn't near the edge of the couch.

"Business school or are you going to be an architect like my grandson?" Cullen returned to his chair, rearranging the chessboard again.

"That's not my thing." Dean tried not to think about college. He saw that college separated his friend from his family for long periods of time. Dean didn't think that would be possible for him unless they found the demon that killed their mother, then there was a chance for college.

"I see." Cullen waved Dean over to the board. "Double or nothing and I promise to make it challenging."

"Bring it on. You haven't seen my A game yet." Dad always said to hold something back to gauge the opponent.

Caleb found them there, locked over the chessboard, Cullen smoking a cigar. Dean had an unlit one hanging from his mouth. "Deuce, sorry-we can leave-" He strode over, pulling the cigar out of Dean's mouth.

Dean waved him away. "Damien, shut up, I'm trying to concentrate."

"Cullen, it's late. My dad is waiting." Caleb glanced at his watch. He was ignored. "Sam needs to get to bed." Caleb turned, bent down and picked up Sam, still oblivious to the world. "Your guests are gone and Helen is looking for you." He had already been interviewed by the party planner after he had come down the stairs where he has spent some quality time with Jane.

"Like Dean said—shut up, I'm trying to concentrate." Cullen's eyes were fixated on the chessboard with intensity.

"I'm going to tell Dad." If Caleb's threats were not getting a reaction then he would have to call Mac into help.

"I am trying to groom my next CEO," Cullen replied sounding annoyed.

"You've given up on me?" It was a running joke between Cullen and Caleb. He wished his grandson would takeover the reins of the family business.

"Are you pouting?" His grandfather was staring at him.

He rolled his eyes in response. "I'm glad you two found each other. I'll bring him by tomorrow. Sam should be recovered by then, too." Caleb shifted Sam slightly in his arms.

Cullen sighed, deferring to Dean. "He's not going to let up, is he?"

Dean shook his head. "You know how he gets."

"I do." Cullen put his hand out, Dean accepted the handshake. "Very well. Tomorrow then."

Caleb placed a hand on Dean's shoulder, escorting him to the door. Dean turned back.

"Poker's more my game."

Cullen laughed in response. Caleb snorted. Cullen had just added to his family.


End file.
